


A Court of Dust and Destruction

by trishanakru



Series: The Courts of Hell and Starfire [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: A Lot of Death, ACOTAR - Freeform, Angst, F/F, Fluff, acofas - Freeform, acomaf, post ACOWAR, theres so much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trishanakru/pseuds/trishanakru
Summary: After Niksa watches her mother die she, a half-breed, finds out that her father is a fae from the Day Court.So once she settles things within her camp she leaves after slaughtering the whole of the Ezam family, and after that she goes straight to the Day Court.But what happens when a political meeting goes wrong and the half-Illiryan is taken to the dungeons for a crime she did not commit?





	A Court of Dust and Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so first things first, english is not my first language, Brazilian Portuguese is; second, this is my first work here; third, enjoy this shit my beautiful people; and fourth, this is set like, 500 years after acowar and acofas.

_**3 years old** _

The Ezam family have always been feared among some of the Iliryan camps, for the females in the family have been giving birth to some of the best warriors ever seen ㅡ excluding their High-Lord, Spymaster and the Night Court General Commander. So what happen when a female from the Ezam family gives birth to a half-Illiryan half-fae baby? They cut out the female wings and never allowed her, nor her half-breed daughter, to leave a little house in the outskirts of their camp.

 

**_ 12 years old _ **

Niksa Ezam, that was the girls name, she liked it, not much, but she did. At the age of twelve Niksa knew exactly why her and her mother had 'V' shaped scars on their backs, and why they weren't allowed to leave their little house in the woods. Niksa have hated the Illiryans since she knew what they had done to her and her mother, and she was going to make them all pay for it.

 

_**27 years old** _

Since the day Niksa was able to pick up an object she trained. The girl trained with what she had in the house: pieces of wood, chairs, rocks, basically anything that could be used as a weapon. Her mother, Neera, helped her trough her daughter training telling her everything that she could remember from seeing the males fight. And so Niksa learned how to fight and user her powers in the proper way.

 

**_ 83 years old _ **

With the begining of her eighty-three years, Niksa found out a little bit of information about her father. Niksas' father is (or was) a High Fae from the Day Court (which could explain her weird glowing golden eyes), he was a emissary for Day (thus explaining how he could've had impregnated her mother) and he had three other children, one of which was dead. There were so many questions in Niksas' mind but one kept repeating itself: How in the fucking hell did her mother had ended up into the bed of a emissary from the Day Court?

 

_**375 years old** _

 At the age of three hundred and seventy-five, a hundred years after her mother's death, Niksa had slaughtered every Ezam, from the worst males until the most pure and innocent babes. And the she began her journey to Day Court to find her father and sisters.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> what did you guys thought about it? i know is just the start but it will get so fucking better


End file.
